Tradition - intro(Re - edited)
by hakudoshilover
Summary: This is the re - edited version, sorry for the earlier one... this is a story about my OC in the Naruto realm with a splash of inuyasha.
1. Introduction

**Tradition**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha(sadly...)**

_Definition of tradition: Something that your people have done for many years that's your Definition._

My definition of tradition being enslaved to a demon will pretty different huh? . My village has been terrorizes by demons for hundreds of years. 1. My people can't fight and 2 Konoha is too far away and 3, we too poor to hire ninja. So to keep the peace my village sacrifices girls every 10 years to be there slave pretty pathetic huh. I was only eight years old when I first saw them truth be told I thought there's demons were pretty beautiful with their long silky hair, pale skin and amazing features. But that was before they picked my mom. I was devastated and I never seen my father cried before but there was nothing we could do I guess that pretty much hurts to not be able to help the people that you love when they need you the most. It's been 10 years since that day and they coming back to choose more… I try not to think about that day that they took my mom away from me but it haunts my life day and night. My dad use to be such a joyful man but now h lifeless a zombie that's just wonders around the house aimlessly.

"Tradition says that we got to dress up for them the whole thing disgust me that we got to make our self's pretty for them ".Lamb's to the slaughter, I wish my people would just stand up to them already. We don't know what they do with our women. But no one has ever seen a women come back to the village. The only good thing about today was when my best friend Mai comes over. Mai is pretty tall well rather taller than me, she has long brown hair with amazing green eyes all the boys in the village wants her. Well lets go to me I'm much shorter than most girls my age but I'm much more curvy I got red hair with amazing eyes at least that's what the boys tell me. My nickname around here is the red hot chili due to my anger. Let's just say I don't take shite… I hate this tradition, I hate my life but most of all I hate the demon that took my mom. Don't think I'm emo or anything but my life sucks period!. Mai handed me a ticket one that would be warned over my neck the number 18 in blazed on it, I felt my heart sink I wanted to be the last number so I wouldn't have to look at their cursed faces. I told her "I thought I asked you for the highest number you could find." Mai looked embarrassed at my tone, I didn't mean to be upset with her. She was my best friend and today was not the day that I wanted to begin badly; it was going to worse a lot sooner than I had ever hoped it would. Unlike Mai I did not wear a dress for the occasion I wore a short with a tank top I wasn't going to make myself nice for these bastards. We walked in straight line towards the village square the demons had already arrived; they sat on a wooden platform seated in comfortable cushions. I tried not to look at them, briefly scanning their faces when my eyes fixed themselves on the second last demon on the right. He looked younger than most practically a tween barely over the age of 15. He practically looked human but I knew the truth.

His eyes caught my attention. They were the same sort of eyes that the demon that took my mother had. It only took ten minutes for them to decide those ten minutes were the longest of my life. Then the demon I had notice earlier climbed down the steps and stood directly in front of me. Without thinking I blurted out an indignant "What?" daring him, to respond. He just smirked. They then begun calling out the numbers my heart nearly stopped when they called the number 19. Mai was chosen; the demon that stood in front of me smirked and said number 18. At that moment my whole world crumbled around me.


	2. Chapter One - Lifeless

**Tradition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha(sadly...)**

Chapter One – Lifeless

When I came too, I was already inside a wagon that was leading us towards our doom. The first emotion that I felt was deep despair and loathing, despair because I was going to die. No one had ever returned from their grasp and I had no hopes of coming back alive, the despair was also because of my father. He had no one now; he could barely take care of himself as it was after mom had been taken from us. What would happen to him now that couldn't take care of him…that was the first time in a long time that I wanted to shed tears. No… I would not let these monsters see me cry for them. Demons… I didn't think that I would ever hate a word thus much. The wagon stopped from time to time and each time it stop another girl would get off and disappear out of the wagon, I did not envy there's girls. Soon it was only Mai and I on the wagon we did not speak to each other, there was nothing to say. Mai seemed completely emotionless, she did not even look in my direction, and she was distant, as if in a trance. I couldn't blame her though; Mai had always said she would have 3 children one day. That was her dream, to have a big family and a loving husband. A simple dream that should have come true for her, now her future was taken. All because we were too weak to stand up to our oppressors. When the wooden vessel stopped for the final time, Mai did not even say goodbye, there was no point in doing so. We would both be dead soon enough…

As she left, I felt my heartbreak, she was solemn and honest. She knew that this would be the last time she ever saw me again and I knew the same, she wanted to make this as painless as possible. "See you later." she muttered and walked out of my life. I almost cried again...

To get to our destination it took forever. I felt hungry just sitting here hey I shouted are we there yet? "Keep quiet." The driver responded rudely. "What the hell" I said "I just asked you a question, you don't have to be so rude!" "Shut up you human filth". "What the hell did you just call me you low life piece of shite". At that moment the wagon stopped and the door open to reveal an angry red skinned demon. He said nothing but came in and struck me across the face, sending me flying to the side of the wagon. I fell in a heap on the floor and could hear him chuckle, the wagon started up again shortly afterwards. My big mouth had gotten me into trouble… again.


	3. Re - edited Chapter Two

Tradition

Chapter Two – Welcome to your grave

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha(sadly...)**

The wagon stopped in front of a huge castle that looked so ancient that I wouldn't have been surprised if skeletons were walking around. The door to the wagon opens and the red freak smirked at the dark marked on my face , He yank me out in front of the teen demon I met earlier, the sun blinded me for a moment and then my eyes adjusted to the light . The teen demon asked the red one what happen to my face then the red one just smirked it took a moment for the teen demon to realize what had happen. He then with the speed that my eyes could not keep up with, severed the red freak head from his body, with That stupid smirk still stuck on his face. I was shocked by the grisly scene. I asked why he had done that, he simply looked at me and replied bluntly

"No one harms what is mine" I looked at him with hatred and my hands turned into fists you're a monster I said, he didn't reply. I wanted to hurt him, to show him how much it hurt to be here…but I couldn't, rage boiled my insides and a fire lit in my throat. I had never had felt so useless. He stood for a moment, still and calm before about facing and slowly trudged into the seemingly abandoned castle. He did not even motion for me to follow, as if I was a lost puppy that HAD to follow him. That only fueled the fire more…

I eventually followed him. I felt fear; a thousand thoughts flowed through my head. What was he going to do with me, suck out my soul? Maybe he was going to cook me like steak and eat me? Or maybe he would torture me for his amusement… I really hoped it was quick and painless. Fear was soon replaced by anger, he was only a few steps ahead and he had yet to tell me what I was doing here. Was this part of a game, where he had me think of all the ways he would kill me? To wait for my inevitable demise? Was this his sick idea of a joke? I stewed on the images created by my fear rattled brain could produce; he hadn't said a word, not one at all.

Eventually we exited the corridor into a large room, it was a magnificent foyer, a large fire place that looked as if it had been sculpted by the greatest artisan ever, the floor was a grand crimson carpet and it held two grand chairs which faced the roaring fire and portraits adorned the stone walls.

Without warning a pair of hands grabbed me from behind…on my assets… without thinking I turned and let fly a vicious slap towards the face of my attacker. Suddenly my hand flared up with pain, it felt like I had hit a brick wall with my fist. Clutching my hand I turned back towards the attacker, I was surprised to find it was a woman. She stood slightly taller than me and carried a fan in her right hand. Her hair was tied in a bun with feathers and her face was flawless, like porcelain. Her eyes stared into mine for a moment before she chuckled." My, my what a delicious little thing you have brought home my dear sweet brother" in a tone that was so seductive that I could feel my face light up in a heavy blush that I'm sure they could see even through my dark skin. "And I do hope you plan on sharing". "Why did you do that?" I asked, surprised at my sudden timid nature, if a boy had done that back home I would have broken his nose. It was then I noticed the other two beside her, one was a girl who looked similar to this demon tween, the same pale skin and silver/white hair. In her arms was a small baby, maybe human, I had never seen a baby demon before and instinctively went into baby crazy mode. Imagine my surprise when the baby stared into my eyes and said in the same condescending voice as the tween "If you don't stop making those baby noises I swear to kami…I will kill you" The shock of the fondling and that baby talking had taken their toll on my mind and without a second thought, I fainted…AGAIN.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for all the reviews and special thanks to** **Michael Oliver and Guest for their comments**


	4. Chapter Three

**Tradition – Chapter 3: Prison of feather beds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha (sadly…)**

Waking up, my first thought was; why I was fainting so much? Was there something wrong with me? Maybe the demons were sucking the life energy right out of me and I didn't even know it. Questions once again paraded through my mind. How in the name of Yami could that baby talk, and why was he so mean? Did he really mean what he said and, even if he did, how could he kill me? By teething me to death? The thought was both adorable and horrifying at the same time. I was broken out of my thoughts by a voice, it was surreal and calming. The voice spoke softly: "Good you're awake, that's very good." "Uh, how long was I out?" I asked, not sure how to respond. "Six hours, thirty one minutes and 12 seconds." She answered in a brisk tone. "Umm thanks… I guess" I replied and sat up on what appeared to be a very grand bed, it had four posters and a big ceiling above it, even though I had heard of it before it was the first time I had ever felt silk against my skin. It was the little girl who had held that baby. She was shorter, but seemed far older due to the look in her eyes. She carried a mirror in her right hand, I could only see the back of it but it was of the purest platinum I had ever seen. She had the same appearance as the other two, but seemed kinder, her face held no glimpse of pride or arrogance in it. "Do you mind telling me who you are?" it was a loaded question, but I needed to keep myself talking. She smiled gently and said "I am Kanna, the boy who took you is my younger brother Hakudoshi and I believe you've met my elder sister Kagura and Akago." Who's that?" was my reply. She giggled under her hand slightly and showed me the mirror, within the frame of the mirror I saw the image of the baby, smirking out at me. That smirk sent shivers down my spine.

Kanna left afterwards, stating that I should rest for now and that I should be grateful that I was the first human Hakudoshi had ever picked. That was little comfort, since I was still picked to be his meal. An hour alone in that bed, it was worse than any torture they could inflict upon me. They could be preparing the soup already, or was I to be served raw like sushi, sliced into paper-thin slices. My mind drifted to my father, had he eaten at all since I had left? Were the villagers taking care of him? What of Mai, was she already awaiting me in the afterlife, and finally… my mother. Had she sat here and waited for her demise, had they killed her before eating her, or did she have to suffer while they were gorging on her flesh? For once I didn't want to know what would happen; I didn't want to know the end of the story.

He came in sometime later and stood aloof as the door closed behind him. He stared for a while and moved towards me, I couldn't help flinching back as he reached a hand to touch my cheek. Then he stopped and stared into my eyes, and I could feel him staring at me, it was as if I was completely naked in his eyes, as if every secret was revealed in his cobalt gaze. Then he did something unexpected, he laughed. This was not a chuckle but a full blown laugh, that of a young boy enjoying his life. As quick as it came it vanished and he spoke:" You really think I'm going to eat you, don't you girl?" he spoke; I couldn't look away and replied with a "yes". "Please girl, I'm not a monster, I am a demon, we are civilized you know." I stared for a moment before asking why I was here then. I did not like the answer.

He sat down beside me and spoke, "Tell me girl, do you know of the half-demon Inuyasha?" I shook my head to signal no. "Well then listen closely, I hate to repeat myself." I couldn't help but shift slightly closer towards him as he began.

"A thousand years ago, there was once an abomination that walked this earth. He was not a man nor demon, but rather an unholy marriage of both, a half demon. He was the son of one of our greatest kings to ever reign over us demons. Inuyasha wanted a magical stone to turn him into a real demon, but sadly it broke into a hundred pieces of crystal, spreading across the land. With the help of a young priestess and two others, he set out to retrieve the shards and defeat any who stood in his way. A powerful demon also wanted the shards, and they clashed against his army time and time again, until the half-breed and his lover defeated the demon and brought peace to this land… for at least for a small while. But when the lover died of natural causes, Inuyasha was heartbroken and disappeared into the night."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked, he glared at me and spoke flatly "Do not interrupt me again."

"Over the many years demons tried to find out the source of his power. None were successful though. You see, we believe that it was his half-bred heritage what gave him his incredible strength, so we decided to test that theory."

He turned to me, almost aware of the question that hid behind my lips. "How you may ask? Simple…by impregnating female humans until we are successful."

I blacked out for a moment at those words; he was already at the door by the time that I came to." I will give you one hour to prepare, and I must warn you. It is mating season and since this will be my first heat I may be a tad… Ungentlemanly." and the look on his face said one thing…

I was so fucked (no pun intended)

**To be continued**

**Next time on dragon ball Z… just kidding (maybe)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Through the shadows

**Tradition - Chapter four**

**Through the shadows**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

What the fuck! There is no way I'm going to be raped by a demon, I'd rather choose death. This is not happen. I paced up and down the room, my mind racing through all the different possible outcomes I was awoken by the clock bell that struck at the 30 minute mark. My heart was racing "Oh Kami I never asked you for anything before please get me out of this shite."

He burst into the door, looking impatient; he stared at me for a while but didn't say anything. I looked up to the clock again, had it been an hour yet? It sure didn't seem like it. I looked at him again. I could see a bit of remorse in his eyes, or was it just the light, do demons even have emotions? I doubt they do considering what he is about to do with me. I sat upright on the bed, why does it have to be me? What did I do to deserve this? "So, are you ready sweet girl?" he asked, stretching out his hand as if to give me something. "Stay… away… from… me!" I shouted with great emotion and he flew backwards. What had I just done? He looked in pain after he crashed into the wall. I didn't think twice, opened the door, and ran like hell.

I didn't care about what happened back there, all I wanted to do was escape. The hallway disappeared into an arch of light as I ran out the gate and into the forest across the dirt road, disappearing in the brush. I didn't know if anyone was chasing me, I didn't care about that. I was not going to get raped by demons and die because of some stupid legend; I would rather hang myself than be subjected to such a fate. The brush didn't give way as I continued stumbling through thicket after thicket, desperately running until my legs gave way from underneath me and my blood felt like battery acid in my veins. My mind reeled back to what had occurred in that monsters bedroom, I didn't care what had happened and frankly I didn't care at all. Maybe kami was being kind to me for once in my lonely existence, if only he had that sense of humor when they took my mother away. Sorry, there isn't a day goes by that I don't think about it that way, even if it's just a little bit a day. I had sunk to my knees in the dense brush of the woods; I couldn't believe that I had escaped. No one had ever escaped before, no one PERIOD! A rush of glee overcame me and for the first time in a long time.

The feeling didn't last long as my once again pessimistic mind allowed me to enter paranoia mode again that usually happened when something was too good to be true. And it was too good to be true. How did I escape? Maybe I hadn't escaped and one of the demons had knocked me out. Maybe this was a dream and they were raping me at this very moment and even if I had escaped, they were demons. How could I outrun them? No. they would not have me, my depression quickly gave way to anger and without a second thought, dashed forward into the dark, away from my living nightmare.


End file.
